


Here and Now

by Plum2705



Category: Take That
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum2705/pseuds/Plum2705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard gets sidetracked with Jason while singing on stage with the guys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here and Now

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet was posted as part of a kinkmeme on TT Slash in Spring 2012, it was inspired by photo of the two guys on stage....I'll find and post it some day!

                   

Howard was knelt at the side of Jay and out of the corner of his eye he could see Jay's quite obvious hard on...it was hard not to notice as they sang on stage...staring out at all those young girls. Hell, Howard was hard himself thinking of the orgy they'd got planned later that night with all those young girls and guys.  
  
Howard wasn't sure what happened next but before he could think about the consequences he'd dropped the microphone and had moved quickly to kneel in front of Jason who was still singing. Howard pulled down Jay's shorts and took him in his mouth.  
  
Jason never missed a beat and carried on, the audience thinking it was a new addition to the act and nearly coming in their collective teenage pants at the scene unfolding before their eyes.  
  
Gary, Mark and Rob watched for a second as Howard licked the pre-come off Jay's cock before taking him fully in his mouth, then they carried on with the routine. The three of them thought they'd been at it since the beginning anyway.  
  
Jason ran his fingers through Howard's dreads pushing his cock deeper into his mouth, looking out at all those faces staring back at them. He came hard and quickly. Howard licked the cum from Jay's cock as he stood slowly before kissing Jason passionately. It was at that moment that Jay realised Howard hadn't swallowed, instead Howard passionately kissed Jason there on stage, giving him a snowball of his cum.  
  
Howard quickly pulled up Jay's shorts, smacked Jay's arse hard, winked then bent over to grab his microphone, carrying on with the routine as though it were just part of the act.  
  
Jason laughed, he was going to enjoy the rest of the night.

 


End file.
